Danger! Danger!
by blackdawn112
Summary: the cullens come to la brea high. what will happen? Will they reval each other's secrets. Takes place in D.O.T.M before book 5 and in twilight after breaking dawn. Same story basically just deleted the chaptere and replaed it. read please!
1. Chapter 1

Jimena and Catty were having one of their endless debates about what were better visions or time-travel. Personally I hate both of them I prefer reading minds but I didn't want to get in the middle of their debate. They're debates have killed people

Then I saw 7 kids come in. First was this girl that looked like she belong on a cover of sports illustrated with this big muscular dude then this pixie like girl with spikes for hair with this guy who looked like he was in pain. Then this boy who had his bronze hair styled in a weird way and this girl who was probably the most beautiful she had golden eyes and dark brown hair. The only person who looked normal was this tall Indian guy. Wait, golden eyes. In fact all of them looked as white as a corpse except for the Indian guy.

"Look" I said

"Why they're just new students," Vanessa said

"They look weird and they're giving me this creepy vibe," I told them

"You've been scared of everything since Stanton left you" Catty said

"That's true" Jimena said

"Jimena,really" I complained

"Besides, we would know if they were followers our moon amulets would warn us" Vanessa said

"How many families do you know that have 7 kids, actually don't answer that. They all have golden eyes except for the native-American one," I said

"Maybe they're all wearing contacts except him" Vanessa said trying to be helpful.

"whatever I'm just going to go over and welcome them and introduce ourselves" I said

Hello, I'm Serena Killingsworth" I said

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan," The bronze haired guy said and I guess the girl with dark brown hair is Bella Swan.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale," the spiky haired girl said in a serene voice

"I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie Hale," the muscular guy said

"I'm Jacob Black," the indian guy said

He flashed me a smile. he's sort of kind of hot. Okay totally hot Calm down Serena calm down. Just then Edward starting laughing.

"Is there something funny I said" I asked

"No, sorry" He said

"Okay then If you have any trouble at all and/or questions just ask Me, Catty, Jimena, or Vanessa." I pointed over in their direction.

"I do have one question," Bella said

"What's that?" I asked

"Why are your friends staring at you?" She asked

"They're just worried about my mental sanity. Just kidding, personal problems" I said

"why is there a guy staring at you" Alice asked

"Unless there's a blonde guy with blue eyes…" I said

"Does he have a tattoo on his arm?" Edward interrupted

"Yes why" I asked scared

"Because he'd coming right over here" Edward said

"Two things I'd advice you against is getting involved with beach blond ken doll that's coming over here and don't get on me or my friends bad side

"Why" Emmett asked like he honestly didn't believe me. I shot him a venous smile.

"You just don't," I said

I walked over toward Stanton and …

**I just love Cliffhangers. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Italics are when they're using telepathy/ thoughts they have. Read, enjoy, review and no flames please and I got the Satan joke from my friend and if that offends you I am honestly sorry.

I walked over to Stanton.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Serena, I just enrolled at this school." He said calmly

"Whatever, Stanton" I said

Inside I was thinking holy_ crap, wait Stanton can read your mind. Think about the hot new guy, Jacob. He such nice hair, It's kind of long the way I like it and his eyes are so brown and wonderful like chocolate, dark, rich, creamy chocolate._

"Whatever, Serena" He said in a high-pitched voice to mock me. "I wish you the best of luck with Jacob.

"Thanks Stanton" I said with a fake smile

Then Edward started cracking up. Freak

Cullens and Jacob point of view

"Okay Edy-kins what were laughing at" Jacob asked

"Well Jacob, Serena thinks you're hot not as cute as her ex the guy she referred to as "beach blond ken doll" and apparently he can read her thoughts and when he said he just enrolled here she thought holy crap, wait Stanton can read your mind. Which I guess is his name…" Edward said

"Wait, Stanton that is the most ridiculous name ever," Jacob said

"Who's his brother Satan?" Emmett asked

"And you thought our names were weird" Rosalie muttered

"Anyway and she describes Jacob as the following "think about the hot new guy, Jacob. He has such nice hair, It's kind of long the way I like it and his eyes are so brown and wonderful like chocolate dark, rich, creamy chocolate" Edward said

Everybody at the table was grinning especially Jacob "Then Stanton said "Whatever, Serena" In a high pitched she thinks to annoy her" Edward said finally finishing his tale.

"Wow, they got a lot of issues" Rosalie said

"It's not our place to judge" Alice said "weird"

"What?" Everybody at that table asked

"I can't get a vision for Jimena, Catty, Vanessa, Serena or Stanton" She said

"Something, we've never encountered before" Jasper said puzzled

"But we've encountered basically everything vampires, humans, werewolves, and half human – half vampire hybrids" Emmett said

"Well Stanton isn't a vampire yet he can read minds," Edward said

"Yeah but ugh my brain hurts" Bella said

The bell rung.

"Well time to get to class" Jasper said


End file.
